


Higher Caliber

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [157]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brunch, F/M, Florist!Caroline, Modern Royalty, Morning After, Prince!Klaus, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Katherine shows up for brunch with news that shocks Caroline.





	Higher Caliber

**Higher Caliber**

**(Prompt: Royalty AU + Florist AU! Also, "Caroline meets Klaus and they have a great night. She doesn't know he's the prince but he thinks she does (cuz she says something like ok your majesty all sarcastic like) but she actually doesn't and freaks out when she does find out." Title from The Prince And Me. Rated T)**

"You lucky, lucky bitch!" Kat exclaims, the second she spots Caroline at the table.

Caroline darts a quick look around, hoping no one's throwing them death glares. She's starving, has been going through the menu, and she really wants the Nutella pancakes. Luckily, the place is fairly empty and no one seems to mind that Katherine's forgotten indoor voices are a thing.

Caroline motions Katherine over to the table, "Would you keep it down?" she whispers as Kat slides in across from her. "And how do you always freaking know when I've had sex?"

Caroline doesn't bother complaining about Kat's tendency to go full town crier every time Caroline has a partner induced orgasm. She'd given up trying to curb that habit their first year of college. She's not expecting Kat's eyes to widen, for her shrewd eyes to scan Caroline's face. "Huh. Didn't even notice at first. Looks like it was  _good_."

Caroline flushes, takes a sip of her coffee. She presses her lips together, fighting down a grin. "You might be onto something with your, ahem, theories about guys with accents."

She expects a laugh, an immediate demand for details. Instead, Katherine's mouth falls open and she leans across the table. "No way," she hisses. "Did you… with…"

Seeing Katherine fumble for words is weird and Caroline doesn't know what to make of it. "I feel like we need to back up a bit."

"Good plan, Cupcake."

Kat pulls her bag onto her lap, yanking out the folded newspaper that's tucked into the side pocket. "What's this?" Caroline asks, taking it from Kat's outstretched hand.

"Society pages. When I said 'lucky bitch' I actually meant 'bitch, congrats on scoring the motherload of free advertising." She snatches Caroline's coffee, not that Caroline is in any state to notice.

She's pretty sure her brain has just exploded.

She's starring at a picture of the guy she'd spent last night with, taken just outside her shop. Her name on the awning is centered in the frame. The bouquet she'd made for him is cradled in one of Klaus' arms and he's texting with his free hand, seemingly unaware that he's being photographed.

The caption underneath is what's not computing.

"Prince Niklaus Mikaelson," she stammers. Saying it out loud makes it more real and Caroline sets the paper down. "Prince. As in…"

"Yup," Kat chirps. "I'm guessing he forgot to mention that you're supposed to call him 'Your Majesty' when you two were having dirty, sweaty sex."

In different circumstances Caroline might have been into that.

She's still floundering, her thoughts a mess. "I… with… royalty…"

"You sure did. I'm incredibly proud. You should marry him so I can borrow your tiaras."

So not helpful. Caroline steals her mug back, glaring at Kat over the rim. "Katherine, come on. Can we please take this seriously? He said his name was Klaus."

"Must be a nickname. Smart."

"What? Why smart?"

Kat shrugs, picking up the menu she'd been ignoring. "Remember the whole Prince Harry Vegas thing? He probably didn't want to risk you taking a pic of the crown jewels and selling it to the tabloids." Katherine's eyes flick up, her expression turning devious. She grabs the paper, studying it closely. Studying Klaus' (whoops, Prince Niklaus') crotch, Caroline's sure. "If you happened to take pictures…"

Caroline laughs but it's pained. "Oh my god. I didn't and if I did I would never show them to you!"

Kat's hand flies to her chest, face twisting in faux offense. "That's hurtful. Sharing is caring, Caroline."

She recognizes what Kat's trying to do. Later she'll probably even appreciate the attempts at distraction. They're probably the main thing keeping her from crawling under the table and waiting to die.

God, to think, an hour ago she'd been considering texting Kat to cancel and instead waking Klaus up and offering to share the ginormous fancy shower his hotel room contained. Had she given into the urge she might have been dozing after Round Four right now, still unaware of exactly who Klaus was.

She presses a hand to her forehead, letting out an embarrassed groan. "I left a note. I left him my number!"

"So? Maybe he'll call."

Caroline lets her hand drop, shoots Katherine a horrified look. Klaus calling would be a disaster. She has no idea how to talk to a  _prince_.

Kat ignores her, taps the picture, "I bet he'll call. Look at how smiley he is here. He hadn't even seen you naked yet, right? This face says he's into you."

Caroline glances down and maybe Kat had a point. Klaus  _had_  seemed genuinely interested in her, had been nothing but warm and amused and charming even when she'd gotten a bit exasperated with his pickiness. She'd been almost done with his order when he'd decided his sister would object to the colors, had apologized and asked if they could start over. He'd laughed when she'd offered him her fakest smile, setting the perfectly lovely bouquet she'd just built aside. 'Not a problem, your highness,' she'd snapped.

No.

Oh no.

Her hands clench into fists, crumpling the newspaper.

"Uh oh, what now?" Kat asks, a hint of worry coloring her tone.

"He thought I knew," Caroline mutters, remembering how he'd briefly frozen. She'd asked him a question then, wanting to know what flower he preferred to start with. 'Please, call me Klaus,' he'd said, leaning his elbows on her counter. He'd waited until she'd met his eyes and his voice had lowered, 'All my friends do.'

She'd smiled back and the second bouquet had taken longer because they'd chatted as she'd worked. He'd been dryly funny and Caroline hadn't hesitated to accept his offer to meet her for drinks later on.

The one time she doesn't do a thorough Google stalk…

Kat doesn't seem to understand her mortification, "Okay? Why does that matter?"

"Um, hello? He might actually call!"

Her phone, face down on the table, buzzes just then. Kat's face light up and she bounces in her seat. "I wonder if they teach perfect timing at prince school."

Caroline's hand is shaking as she flips the phone over. She almost drops it when she sees he's  _calling_ , not just texting. She can't even remember the last time a guy called her. "What do I do?" she squeaks, starring down at the screen.

Kat's sigh is long, deeply impatient. "When you woke up this morning did you want to spend more time with him?"

Caroline nods. She'd been making a mental list of places she'd wanted to show him on the cab ride over to meet Kat. He'd mentioned he was set to stay in the city for a few weeks.

Kat leans forward and shoves Caroline's phone towards her. "Then stop freaking out. Answer the damn phone. A second date isn't a coronation."

A decent point. What harm could come from a conversation?

"Order me the Nutella pancakes," Caroline says, sliding out of her seat. This is a call she wants a little privacy for.

Kat waves her away, "Yeah, yeah. Just remember I'm picking my own maid of honor dress since it's going to end up in  _People_."


End file.
